Kata-Kata
by Love Live Fanbase
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta sederhana antara seorang produser musik yang menemukan penyanyi baru serta komposer musiknya yang bahkan tidak tahu apa arti kata cemburu. Finalis "Nico no Monogatari"!


**Disclaimer:**

Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako

Kata-Kata © reynyah

.

 **Language:** Indonesian

 **Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** T

 **Character:** Niko Y., Maki N.,

 **Words:** 1411 (story only)

.

 **Summary:**

Sebuah kisah cinta sederhana antara seorang produser musik yang menemukan penyanyi baru serta komposer musiknya yang bahkan tidak tahu apa arti kata cemburu.

.

 **Warning:**

AU, genderbender, typo(s).

.

 **Kata-Kata**

Fanfiksi Finalis Event "Nico no Monogatari"

by reynyah

.

.

.

Jika ini yang namanya sakit, maka beri saja aku sengsara.

Jujur, Maki pun tidak tahu apa yang membuat hatinya tiba-tiba berujar begitu. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kini Niko memiliki seseorang di sampingnya...

Agak membuat gadis merah itu sakit.

Gadis yang ikut bersama Niko itu adalah seorang penyanyi yang baru naik daun. Ia cantik, pintar, dan kelihatannya dapat dipercaya juga baik hati.

Maki menghela napas sambil berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya di ujung lorong studio. Gadis yang bertalenta seperti itu pasti lebih bisa menyenangkan hati Niko. Penyanyi itu, dengan suara emasnya, pasti dapat menghasilkan banyak uang. Gadis itu jelas berbeda dengannya yang hanya seorang komposer, seorang pekerja belakang layar.

 _Berarti, keberadaanku saat ini percuma, ya?_ batin gadis itu sedih.

"Maki-chan!"

Suara familiar yang sejak tadi berputar di pikirannya itu membuat kepala Maki spontan menoleh tanpa sempat berpikir lebih panjang. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu, sang produser, berdiri berhadapan dengan Maki sekarang.

"Ada apa, Niko-san?" tanyanya datar.

"Hem... kenapa kau tidak mengikuti pesta hingga selesai?" tanya pemuda itu balik diiringi senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku harus pergi," ucap Maki.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Sudah ada orang lain dengan suara yang lebih indah, bukan?" Gadis itu berusaha tersenyum.

"Siapa?" balasnya dengan wajah bingung. "Tidak ada."

Lagi-lagi Maki hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Niko. Sayanganya, Niko dapat menangkap kilatan kecewa pada mata ungu sang gadis.

"Kau cemburu pada Nozomi, ya?"

Dengan bingung, Maki menatap mata merah pemuda di hadapannya sambil berkata, "Apa itu cemburu?"

"Etto..." Niko menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Cemburu itu perasaan saat kau tidak suka melihat orang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain."

Maki memutar bola mata sejenak. "Ya, kurasa aku cemburu."

Perkataan tegas yang membuat Niko sanggup untuk berkata, "Jadi, kau menyukaiku?"

Masih heran, Maki bertanya, "Kenapa aku harus tidak menyukai Niko-san? Kan, Niko-san yang menolongku dulu."

Niko diam. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan Maki barusan. Sudah jelas gadis itu menyukai dirinya, mengapa ia harus mempertanyakan itu lagi? Maki sangat berterimakasih pada Niko setelah pemuda itu membawanya pergi dari belenggu 'kau harus menjadi dokter' keluarga Nishikino. Itu sebabnya kini ia selalu mengekori pemuda bersurai hitam itu kemanapun.

Itu sebabnya pula gadis itu berniat terus membuat lagu-lagu indah untuk diproduksi Niko.

"Maki-chan," ucap Niko sambil mengangkat dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Maki. "Maksudku bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

"Sudah bertahun-tahun kita bekerja bersama, pasti ada perasaan yang berubah setelah kesan pertama," lanjut Niko. "Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku sekarang?"

Maki mengerjap bingung. Tidak suka? Justru sebaliknya, Maki amat sangat menyukai pemuda pekerja keras itu. Hanya saja, gadis ini tidak bisa memahami Niko yang tampaknya tidak mengharapkan jawaban 'aku menyukai Niko-san'.

"Bagaimana, ya..." gumam gadis itu pelan.

"Kalau begitu, beri tahu saja apa yang kau rasakan saat bersamaku," putus Niko begitu sadar bahwa Maki hanyalah seorang gadis polos yang tidak tahu arti cinta.

"Seperti sekarang misalnya?"

Niko mengangguk.

Maki mengedipkan matanya. "Jantungku rasanya tidak mau tenang," tutur gadis itu disertai dengan seluruh kepolosannya. "Perutku mulas, dan kaki ini tidak sanggup menopang badanku."

Niko mengerutkan dahinya. Mengapa di mata gadis itu dirinya seolah berupa penyakit?

"Eh... aku juga selalu merasa nyaman bersama Niko-san," senyum gadis itu setelahnya.

Niko menatap langsung mata ungu gadis itu. Sebenarnya sama, apa yang ia rasakan dengan apa yang gadis itu rasakan. Ia hanya tidak tahu cara yang baik untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

"Kalau Niko-san?"

Niko mengedip satu kali. "Eh?"

"Apa yang Niko-san rasakan ketika bersamaku?" tanya Maki yang tumben-tumbennya memiliki rasa ingin tahu besar.

"Apa, ya..." Niko menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Maki lalu menyilangkan mereka di depan dadanya. "Kurang lebih sama, sih. Berada di sampingmu membuatku nyaman sekaligus membuatku seringkali salah tingkah. Itupun baru kusadari beberapa hari belakangan ini."

Maki mengangguk pelan lalu menjatuhkan badannya, bermaksud duduk di lantai koridor tersebut sambil menunggu Niko meneruskan kalimatnya.

Niko menatap rambut merah milik gadis itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, seorang komposer berbakat seperti Maki yang seharusnya dibayar mahal mau menyerahkan dirinya untuk mengabdi pada orang seperti Niko. Tidak, Niko tidak akan menolak jika memang ada komposer yang mau mengabdi kepadanya. Hanya saja...

Kenapa orang itu harus Maki?

"Eh, Maki-chan," panggil Niko, membuat gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Apa pendapatmu soal pernikahan?"

"Mengagumkan," jawab Maki sambil menatap langit-langit. "Sekaligus menakutkan."

"Begitu, ya," tanggap Niko sambil duduk bersila di samping Maki. "Mungkin memang akan mengagumkan sekaligus menakutkan, ya?"

Rambut merah Maki bergerak mengikuti tolehan kepala pemiliknya. "Niko-san akan segera menikah, ya?"

"Aku harap iya kalau orang tuaku tidak memaksaku menikah dengan gadis yang mereka jodohkan padaku," ujar pemuda bermarga Yazawa itu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok, terlihat putus asa.

Maki mengangguk pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Niko. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sayangnya. Menyuruh pemuda itu bersabar, rasanya tidak tepat. Menyuruh pemuda itu untuk segera menikahi gadis tersebut demi menyenangkan hati orang tuanya juga sama tidak tepatnya.

Lantas apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh," lanjut Niko masih sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok. "Walau aku menganggap pilihan mereka sebagai gadis baik-baik, aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku ada di hadapannya sambil menyodorkan cincin pertunangan."

Maki diam saja. Mengapa kata-kata Niko barusan membuat dadanya seolah tertimpa piano?

"Orang yang selalu membayangiku dalam mimpi pertunangan itu hanya satu orang." Niko kemudian menatap Maki. "Wajahnya sih, tidak begitu jelas, tetapi aku tahu persis rambutnya merah, tingginya sama denganku, dan gadis ini pandai membuat lagu."

Lagi, Maki merasakan sakit tepat di dadanya. Ia kini hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar kata-kata Niko. Apa yang salah dengannya? Mengapa ia tidak sanggup mendengar nama atau deskripsi gadis lain keluar dari mulut Niko?

"Omong-omong, tadi malam aku memimpikannya lagi," lanjut Niko dengan wajah gembira. "Karena merasa aneh, aku bertanya pada Eri. Dia bilang, aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Jatuh cinta? Maki bahkan tidak yakin apa makna di balik dua kata asing itu. Anehnya, Niko mengatakannya seolah kata itu adalah kata yang wajar dirasakan bagi banyak orang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Maki sebelum Niko sempat melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Cinta?" ulang Niko yang disambut anggukan gadis bersurai merah di sampingnya. "Cinta itu... sebuah perasaan yang melebihi rasa suka biasa, Maki-chan. Perasaan itu membuatmu selalu berusaha untuk berada di samping orang yang kau cintai, melindunginya, mengayominya dengan seluruh kemampuanmu, juga membahagiakannya dengan caramu sendiri."

Maki terdiam heran. Bukankah itu yang ia rasakan pada pemuda bersurai hitam di sampingnya? Ia selalu ingin mendampingi pemuda itu kapanpun dan dimanapun guna melindungi dan membantunya dalam mengatasi segala macam masalah yang menghadang. Maki juga ingat betapa bahagianya ia ketika dapat melakukan hal itu; menolong Niko. Maki tahu hanya dengan hal itu ia dapat membahagiakan sang penyelamat jiwanya.

Apa itu artinya... ia telah jatuh cinta pada sang produser muda?

"Niko-san jatuh cinta pada siapa saat ini?" tanya Maki datar. Ia ingin tahu siapa yang Niko senantiasa ingin dampingi, lindungi, dan bahagiakan. Maki ingin mengenal orang istimewa itu.

"Ah... pertanyaan yang sulit," sahut Niko dengan semburat merah perlahan muncul di pipi kanan dan kirinya yang putih. "Banyak gadis yang ingin aku lindungi, sebab aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menghadapi bahaya sendirian. Banyak juga yang ingin aku bahagiakan, sebab aku tidak suka melihat kesengsaraan di dunia ini."

Maki memiringkan bibirnya, berpikir bahwa siapapun gadis yang Niko cintai, rasanya gadis itu tidak akan merasa istimewa sebab Niko menyamakan derajat semua perempuan di matanya.

"Tapi, hanya ada satu orang yang ingin aku dampingi hingga akhir hayatku, Maki-chan."

Maki kembali memaksa matanya menatap langsung iris merah Niko. Gadis yang dulunya mahasiswi kedokteran itu mengangguk, meminta Niko melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Nama orang itu..." Niko tersenyum misterius. "Adalah Nishikino Maki."

Di luar dugaan Niko, gadis di hadapannya memiringkan kepala bingung. "Perempuan mana lagi yang bernama sama denganku, Niko-san?"

Sungguh Niko rasanya ingin pingsan di tempat saat itu juga.

"Kau pikir aku mengenal Maki yang mana lagi?" tanya Niko geli.

Maki hanya terkekeh pelan. Gadis itu menyelipkan poni merahnya ke belakang telinga kemudian tersenyum kecil, merasa kepercayaan dirinya bangkit kembali. "Mana mungkin kau jatuh cinta padaku, Niko-san?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukan itu?" tanya Niko, bermaksud menantang gadis itu. "Aku sayang padamu, ingin membahagiakanmu, ingin mendampingimu selalu, juga ingin melihat senyummu selalu."

"Tapi... aku bukan tipe gadis yang disukai orang-orang."

"Maki-chan, hal yang paling penting bukan itu," tegas Niko sambil menyentuh tangan Maki perlahan. "Hal yang penting untukku adalah aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku dengan cara yang sama."

Maki menunduk malu, tak sanggup menatap Niko sebab wajahnya sudah terlalu panas.

"Eh, apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

"A-aku?" Dengan gugup, gadis manis itu berucap, "A... aku... aku tidak begitu yakin dengan konsep cinta yang Niko-san sebutkan."

Niko diam sejenak. "Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan?"

Maki mengangguk meski ragu.

"Baiklah, itu sudah cukup bagiku," senyum Niko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
